Amor a primera vista
by Cintriux
Summary: Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, para mí eso siempre ha sido una estupidez… ¡Solo un tonto se enamoraría de esa forma! Y aquí estaba yo, sintiéndome nerviosa por la chica que acababa de entrar a la cafetería… (Lapidot AU)
**Y antes de que empiece Same Old World quiero que mi pareja favorita (Lapidot) tenga un one-shot de un universo alterno. Ayer por la noche estuve hablando con Hiisae y resulto esta idea, que fui desarrollando. Asi que gracias. xD**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Primer día siendo una barista en una cafetería, lo que tenía que hacer en vacaciones para poder ganar algo de dinero para mis estudios. Habían varias ofertas de trabajo, siendo cajera en un supermercado, camarera en un restaurante o empleada en la compañía Diamante, pero ninguno de esos trabajos me convencían y menos el ultimo. Odiaba tener que estar resolviendo los problemas de otras personas. Así que el trabajo como barista fue el que me pareció más conveniente, la cafetería era acogedora y olía delicioso a caramelo mezclado con café. Me tocaba el turno de la tarde, lo cual era algo bueno ya que no suelo despertarme muy temprano.

—Lapis Lázuli, te explicare lo que debes hacer. — resonó la voz femenina de una chica delgada y alta de ojos celestes, en su gafete tenia escrito Perla. —Como es tu primer día, estarás recibiendo las órdenes de los clientes, luego le indicas a Jasper lo que debe preparar y ella lo hará. — finalizo de decir mientras señalaba a una chica enorme que se encontraba en la cocina con una mirada de fastidio.

—Muy bien. — respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, Perla se retiró después de darme las instrucciones necesarias, coloque mi gafete con mi nombre en el uniforme de barista y espere en frente de la caja registradora esperando a algún cliente.

Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, para mí eso siempre ha sido una estupidez… ¡Solo un tonto se enamoraría de esa forma! Y aquí estaba yo, sintiéndome nerviosa por la chica que acababa de entrar a la cafetería… Ella era perfecta, esos hermosos orbes verdes siendo protegidos por un cristal como si fueran unos preciosos diamantes en una joyería, su cabello rubio desordenado como si fuera una melena salvaje en donde quería enredar los dedos, su pequeña nariz que se arrugaba con fastidio cuando veía su celular, era encantadora con esa pequeña estatura. Apoye mi barbilla en mi mano mientras la observaba, ella se estaba acercando a mí y yo estaba completamente fascinada, alzo una ceja expectante… ¿Acaso tenía que decirle algo?

—Mocosa… tienes un cliente. — alzo la voz Jasper desde la cocina. Maldije mentalmente, por supuesto que ella quería que le dijera algo ¡Era la barista después de todo!

— ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Puedo tomar su orden?— dije rápidamente tratando de no pasar otra vergüenza delante de esa hermosa chica, mientras ella observaba los diferentes tipos de café que estaban escritos en el mostrador empecé a observarla detenidamente. Llevaba el uniforme de la Compañía Diamante lo cual era bueno ya que estaba en frente de la cafetería solo seria de cruzar la calle, su gafete decía Peridot… su nombre quedaba como anillo en el dedo, con esos ojos verdes y la forma en que movía los labios cuando hablaba. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

—Eso es todo. — fue lo único que logre escuchar de su boca… había estado observándola tan detenidamente que no había escuchado lo que ordeno. Voltee a ver a Jasper con una mirada suplicante esperando a que ella hubiera escuchado la orden. Me sentía como una idiota y posiblemente Jasper se dio cuenta ya que solo rodo los ojos para hacer lo que Peridot había ordenado.

—En seguida estará su orden. — conteste con una sonrisa esperando a que ella fuera a tomar asiento a una mesa, pero se quedó parada en frente de mí, podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas mientras ella me observaba con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Acaso no me vas a cobrar?— pregunto alzando una ceja, este tenía que ser uno de los peores días, quedar como tonta en frente de una chica bonita.

—Una porción de pay de Limón y un café expreso. — dijo Jasper colocando la orden en el mostrador que daba a la caja para que yo la sostuviera, rápidamente ingrese los precios de lo que había ordenado. Rodando los ojos la pequeña chica me dio el dinero exacto de lo que ordeno, lo guarde en la caja registradora mientras me dirigía al mostrador donde Jasper había dejado la orden. Coloque su nombre en el vaso del café y hasta abajo escribí mi número de teléfono con una caligrafía temblorosa pero entendible… esperaba que ella me llamara. Le entregue su orden mientras que ella lo tomaba de manera veloz y salía de la cafetería revisando la hora en su celular. Solté un suspiro cuando ella dejo la cafetería.

—Te vez como idiota sonriendo de ese modo. — comento la chica de cabello rubio platinado. —Tenemos más clientes. — continuo diciendo tratando de llamar mi atención, me abofetee mentalmente ¡No podía perder mi trabajo! Y menos ahora sabiendo que Peridot trabaja enfrente. Empecé a tomar las órdenes de los demás clientes mientras enviaba miradas fugaces al lugar de trabajo de Peridot.

Ya casi iba a terminar mi turno y aun no había recibido su llamada, tal vez era porque estaba ocupada y no podía realizar llamadas en medio de su trabajo. Eso debía ser. Quizás en la noche ella llamaría…

* * *

El segundo día se sentía horrible… Peridot no llamó, había pasado revisando mi celular toda la noche, esperando recibir por lo menos un mensaje de texto, pero no… no había nada. Me sentía deprimida y vacía mientras dibujaba círculos imaginarios con mi dedo en el mostrador de la caja registradora. Y allí estaba otra vez ella, caminando hacia mí como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Lázuli, voy a ordenar lo mismo de ayer. — sonreí, ella había dicho mi nombre y no podía estar más feliz con eso, mi nombre nunca se había escuchado como una melodía que quería repetir por el resto de mi vida. Asentí con la cabeza recordando perfectamente que ella ordeno un pay de limón y un expreso, se lo dije a Jasper, ella me dio el dinero exacto y yo esperaba poder iniciar una conversación decente con ella. Peridot estaba revisando su celular mientras esperaba su orden. Esto hizo que frunciera el ceño, si tanto revisaba su teléfono ¡¿Por qué no pudo enviarme un mensaje?! Quizás no había entendido mis números, posiblemente era eso. Me dije mentalmente tratando de no perder las esperanzas.

—Y… ¿cómo estás?— pregunte con nerviosismo tratando de sonar indiferente y desinteresada. Ella levanto la vista de su celular con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, cualquier intento de parecer fría y distante se derritieron con ese rostro.

—Bien. — respondió de manera cortante, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a ese aparato del cual me daban ganas de arrancárselo de las manos y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Quería que volviera a sonrojarse como lo hizo hace unos minutos. Jasper había dejado la orden en el mostrador como siempre, esta vez escribiría mi número con una caligrafía perfecta para que no tuviera excusa para no llamarme. Le entregue su orden, ella la tomo apresurada mientras salía de la cafetería. Me cruce de brazos ¿Que acaso nunca comería aquí? ¿Todas sus órdenes serian para llevar? Me pregunte mentalmente entrecerrando los ojos observando el camino que ella tomo. Solté un resoplido, al menos no había más clientes que atender en la cafetería. Ayude a Jasper a lavar algunos cuantos platos y tazas. Esperaba que esta vez sí me llamara, quería que ella lo hiciera esta vez. Estuve observándola mientras trabajaba desde la cafetería, ella se veía enojada y estresada. ¿Qué tan difícil seria hacerla sonreír? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para ver una sonrisa adornando su rostro? Quería que me sonriera, una sonrisa genuina, apuesto a que sería hermosa. Quería que volviera mañana.

—Peridot es cliente frecuente. — hablo Jasper como si fuera lectora de mentes logrando captar toda mi atención cuando menciono su nombre. La observe con curiosidad esperando a que dijera más de ella. —Ya sabes… por todo el estrés que le causa trabajar con Diamante Amarillo, toma demasiado café para no quedarse dormida en el trabajo. —continuo diciendo, secando los platos.

— ¿Ella no duerme bien?— murmure para mí. — ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — pregunte queriendo saber de dónde había sacado esa información. Jasper simplemente me dedico una sonrisa de lado dejando que yo imaginara lo peor. — ¡¿Acaso salías con ella?!— solté un grito ahogado, no quería creer eso, no quería que me dijera que si había estado saliendo con Peridot. Cuando vio mi reacción Jasper simplemente empezó a reírse mientras se secaba las lágrimas imaginarias de sus ojos.

—Las nerds no son mi tipo. — contesto aun riéndose en mi cara. —Debiste ver tu rostro…— continuo diciendo sin dejar de reír. —Nah, ella vive en el departamento de al lado. Se queja demasiado… tuve que comprar tapones para oídos para poder dormir sin tener que escucharla. — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Crees que le agrado?— pregunte esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Ella tiene la cabeza solo en su trabajo, seguramente ya tiro el vaso en el que le escribiste tu número. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros, me había visto, Jasper me había visto escribiendo mi número en el vaso de Peridot, el rostro lo sentía caliente me sentía avergonzada por ser descubierta. Y un poco enojada, no quería creerle a Jasper. Ella de seguro solo lo estaba haciendo para molestarme.

Espere toda la noche viendo mi celular, esperando un mensaje pero los únicos que recibía era de esos promocionales de triple saldo. Jasper tenía razón, ella había tirado el vaso sin agregar mi número a contactos. Y eso era lo malo del amor a primera vista, que a veces solo era unilateral.

* * *

Tercer día y estaba enojada. No quería ver a Peridot, quería odiarla pero era imposible si venía haciendo expresiones graciosas cuando revisaba su celular.

—Hey. — empecé diciendo dedicándole una sonrisa. — ¿Lo mismo de ayer?— pregunte alzando la ceja.

—No, esta vez voy a querer un café helado y un Brownie. — dijo frunciendo el ceño. Le di la orden a Jasper mientras que ella solo me veía con una mirada de ''Te lo dije'' y con una sonrisa de lado. Mientras Jasper preparaba la orden yo intentaría hablar con Peridot, aunque sea cinco minutos.

—Y… ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?— pregunte colocando mi barbilla en la mano poniéndole toda mi atención, quizás si la escuchaba ella sabría que tendría a alguien con quien pudiera hablar.

— ¡Horrible! Diamante Amarillo es una tirana, si por ella fuera quitaría la hora de almuerzo. — respondió con frustración escondiendo su rostro entre las manos. De ese modo se veía tan pequeña, quería abrazarla ella parecía un pequeño gatito que debía ser acariciado. —y pensar que antes creía que será ''cool'' trabajar en la Compañía Diamante. — murmuro para sí misma rodando los ojos, me gustaban sus expresiones, pero quería verla sonreír. Pero tampoco haría algo tan ridículo como hacer sonidos de gases para que ella sonriera, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría si llegara a hacer algo así. No, si apenas había logrado que hablara no haría algo como eso para que me viera raro y dejara de venir a la cafetería.

—Debe ser agotador. — comente viendo las pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—No tienes idea. — contesto bostezando mientras se cubría la boca con su mano. Se veía tan cansada, ella me preocupaba, me estaba empezando a preocupar por su salud, no podía seguir de ese modo.

—Orden lista. — resonó la voz de Jasper, me apresure a tomar la orden esta vez coloque ''me preocupo por ti, por favor llámame'' seguido de mi nuero telefónico. Esperaba que esta vez sí lo viera y decidiera llamarme.

—Aquí tienes. — dije con un deje de tristeza en mi voz entregándole la orden en una bolsa porque sabía que no se quedaría a comer aquí, finalmente había hablado un poco más con ella y ya se tenía que ir.

—Wow, gracias Lázuli. — contesto con una pequeña sonrisa fugaz, con la misma velocidad que apareció en su rostro se borró mientras se alejaba. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando la vi, era pequeña pero de seguro su sonrisa era muy bonita. Por una parte agradecía que se haya ido, no quería que escuchara el sonido que provocaba mi corazón contra mi pecho.

—Eso fue raro. — comento Jasper apoyándose en el mostrador con una mirada de confusión plantada en su rostro. La ignore, ahora que había visto esa sonrisa solo podía imaginar cómo sería cuando riera, ha de ser melodiosa su risa.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento lo primero que hice fue cargar mi celular, no quería que se le acabara la carga mientras hablaba con Peridot… esta vez sí me llamaría ¿Verdad? Dude por un momento, quería que lo hiciera, anhelaba escuchar su voz otra vez. Estuve esperando y nada, ella no sentía lo mismo que yo. Trate de contener las lágrimas pero era tan difícil hacerlo, pude sentir como un nudo se iba formando en mi garganta… era difícil, ella había sido la primera persona por la que me había sentido de esta manera. No quería volver a trabajar, ya no quería ir sabiendo que tendría que ver a Peridot y ella estaría ignorando que todo lo que había hecho por ella alguna vez había pasado. A ella no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás, a ella lo único que le importaba era su tonto trabajo. La odiaba por eso.

* * *

Cuarto día y se sentía como una pesadilla. Como si Peridot me tuviera como su prisionera, no podía dejar de pensar en ella… me sentía atrapada con todos estos sentimientos, creía que en cualquier momento me ahogaría entre ellos. Jasper no dijo nada, ella no lo haría porque desde un principio me lo había dicho. ''Ella tiene la cabeza solo en su trabajo. '' Esas palabras me atormentaron toda la noche, solo le importaba eso. Había creído que esta vez sería diferente… que esta vez si la llamaría, pero quizás solo eran las ilusiones de una chica enamorada. No quería llorar en el trabajo, tampoco quería tener que hablar con Peridot cuando viniera por su café. Odiaba que en este momento estuviera en medio del trabajo derramando pequeñas lágrimas por una chica que posiblemente solo este riéndose de su ingenuidad. Y como si hubiera invocado al mismísimo Diablo, allí estaba Peridot, apreté los puños para finalmente enfrentarla. Ella se dirigió hacia mí con la cabeza gacha escondiendo su mirada entre su flequillo. Parecía un cadáver, estaba destrozada y me preocupe sin dudarlo.

—Peridot...— empecé diciendo con un susurro apenas audible.

—Un café amargo por favor. — dijo con la voz quebrada. ¡¿Qué había ocurrido con ella?!

— ¿Qué tienes?— pregunte sin importarme nada en este momento… solo ella.

—La Llame… tonta —dejo escapar un murmuro apenas audible. No entendía a que se refería. Peridot estaba parada frente a mis ojos secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa. —Le dije tonta a Diamante Amarillo… y ella me despidió. — eso era todo lo que debía escuchar para estar enojada con ella. ¡¿Acaso quería seguir trabajando con alguien como Diamante Amarillo?! Debía estar loca. Sin decir ni una sola palabra le di a Jasper la orden. No hablaría con ella, me cruce de brazos esperando la orden, esta vez le pondría ''Idiota, llámame de una vez'' en su vaso con letras grandes para que esta vez sí lo leyera. Cuando la orden estuvo lista, hice lo que tenía que hacer, no me importaría estar consolándola…

—Toma. — gruñí entregándole el vaso de café. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a sentarse a una de las mesas… coloco servilletas alrededor del vaso de café para no quemarse, me alegraba que no hubieran tantos clientes en la cafetería Asi yo la observaría con una mirada inquisitiva. Paso casi media hora Peridot se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al bote de basura. — ¡No te atrevas a tirar el vaso!— grite con mi voz llena de ira. Ella se asustó cuando escucho el grito. Me dirigí hacia ella siendo controlada por la furia. Ella era la gota que derramo el vaso, había sido paciente, intente entenderla, pero que tirara el vaso con mi numero escrito en el era suficiente para mí. Le quite el vaso de las manos, arranque las servilletas que ella le había puesto con desesperación y le avente el vaso de manera brusca, había tenido suficiente con todo este asunto. Vi como su rostro se iba tiñendo de rojo cuando leyó lo que decía.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de invitarme a una cita? O ¿Quieres que yo lo haga?— Pregunto Peridot con una sonrisa de lado y alzando una ceja. No tenía tiempo para esto, me cruce de brazos con fastidio.

—Estuve esperando tus llamadas para que habláramos y ¡¿Ahora me sales con esto?!— respondí enojada viendo como el rostro de Peridot iba adaptando la emoción de sorpresa.

—En ese caso… te llamare esta noche, si quieres mañana podríamos salir. — lo dijo con el rostro completamente rojo desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba el cuello con nerviosismo. Sonreí ante su reacción. Lo había conseguido ella saldría conmigo y hablaríamos hoy en la noche.

—Me parece perfecto. — comente con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hablamos esta noche para hacer los planes de mañana. — se despidió Peridot poniéndose de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Esto era el paraíso. No podía esperar para regresar a su apartamento y desvelarse hablando con Peridot, la chica que le robo el sueño.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que maneje bien a los personajes? Espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me encanto cuando termine de escribir este fic. :')**


End file.
